Jason Stryker
Jason Stryker is a mutant who can create illusions in peoples mind and can also brainwash them. Biography Background Jason Stryker was born in 1963, to William Stryker and his unnamed wife. Original Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Following the events taking place at the Paris Peace Accords, Major William Stryker regroups with Bolivar Trask in Washington, where they discuss how to capture Mystique again. Trask then asks William how old his son is, to which William replies that Jason is turning ten this year. Between X-Men: Days of Future Past and X-Men Origins: Wolverine When William Stryker discovers that his son is a mutant, he sends him to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in the hope he could be cured of his mutation, but Stryker is instead encouraged to embrace Jason's mutation. Stryker became furious and withdrew Jason from the programme. Over the next year, Jason grew increasingly angry with his parents and blamed them for his condition, to which he began to use his powers to torment them, planting horrific illusions and images in their minds. Stryker's wife eventually committed suicide by applying a power drill to her left temple, in an attempt to bore the images out. X-Men Origins: Wolverine A young Jason Stryker, following causing his mother's suicide, is cryogenically frozen by his father at his Three Mile Island facility. Between X-Men Origins: Wolverine and X2: X-Men United After the Three Mile Island incident, Stryker unfreezes and lobotomizes Jason and hooks him up to a machine that extracts the spinal fluid from his brain, which Stryker then distills to form a compound so powerful it can influence the actions of other mutants and make them extremely compliant to verbal commands. X2: X-Men United Jason, under the direction of his father, creates illusions in Charles Xavier's mind to make him kill all mutants, beside himself and the Professor. Magneto stops Stryker's plan by breaching the room, and then instructs Jason to kill all of the humans instead. Storm and Nightcrawler enter the room to stop Jason, and she uses her powers and causes him to freeze, disrupting the illusion. When the Dark Cerebro began to falling apart, Nightcrawler rescues Charles and leaves him there to die. Jason drowned when the dam burst its banks and flooded the entire facility. X-Men: The Official Game Not long after the events of X2, Jason starts to haunt Nightcrawler and reminds him that he left him to die. Jason sacrifices his own life in order to help Nightcrawler destroy the Sentinels by destroying his solid form, which is his malevolent side, inside the Mastermold. Jason says his final goodbye to Nightcrawler and disappears. Revised Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to the revised timeline, it is currently unknown how Jason's life may have unfolded after 1973. Powers *'Illusion Generation' - Jason Stryker was able to create psychic illusions and also exert some control over those affected by his illusions. By the time of his father's attempted mutant genocide, these illusions were at least facilitated by a gas harvested from Jason's body. Jason also produced a fluid from his brain that could be used to mentally enslave people. Relationships Family & Friends *William Stryker Sr. - Grandfather *﻿William Stryker - Father *Lady Deathstrike - Former Teammate *HYDRA - Former Teammates *Nightcrawler - Enemy turned Friend Enemies *Storm - Enemy *Professor X - Former Teacher turned Enemy External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Heterochromia Category:Scars Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Stryker Family Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Telepathy Category:Enhancement Category:Alkali Lake Category:Weapon X Category:HYDRA Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Mind Control Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Former Heroes Category:Silverfox Family Category:Class 4 Category:Mutants from the 70's